


Pretty in Punk

by silentterror



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Punk, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Piercings, Romance, Single Parents, be warned, i probably use too many details and descriptions in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Jooheon: just your average single father + bright hair and lots of tattoos and piercings.Hoseok: the average college student working a part time job at a daycare, despite kids constantly pulling on his piercings.atlernatively; two punk dads and their daughter who they love a lot.





	Pretty in Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first, this was inspired by [this](http://i.imgur.com/qf4fLqP.jpg) picture that I saw on facebook and for some reason I immediately thought of Wonhoen. This was supposed to be some short little drabble of them going on an outing and dressing their daughter. Then when I started writing more than that I decided it would be a short one short.. Ohh the delusions.
> 
> Anyways, as always, shout out to my best friend, [Megan](/users/dirtyretro), for letting me brainstorm this stupid thing with her.

Hoseok was never exactly what you could call "normal." He dyed his hair bright colors from the day he turned 13; his mom bought his first box of bleach. His mom was a freelance artist who doubled as the owner of a daycare. She always encouraged creativity, no matter the medium. This was his normal. So when he came home saying he wanted to dye his hair blue, she agreed readily and bought the necessary bleach. A year later, he wanted to pierce his ears. From the first needle puncturing his skin, Hoseok knew he would be addicted.

At the ripe age of 21, Hoseok had as many piercings as years he was alive; he also had half as many tattoos. He started off minor with just basic lobe piercings; three sets in total. When he turned 18, Hoseok went and got three piercings to celebrate; the only three not privy to strangers. (Pro tip: If you are going to get three penial piercings, it might be best to not get them all in the same day.)

His 10th and 11th piercings came in the form of an industrial bar on his right ear only weeks after having metal shoved through the skin of his dick. His best friend, Hyungwon, a "normal" boy he met in high school, thought he was crazy when he showed him the industrial. "Who wants that much metal in their body?" he asked, eyes trained on the shiny silver. Hoseok had only shrugged with a smile. Two months later, he showed up at Hyungwon's house with a sheepish smile, a swollen tongue, and his first "facial piercing".

Over the span of the next year, Hoseok gained more piercings. His left ear now had a 4th lobe piercing and two helix piercings. His right ear gained a rook piercing. His right eyebrow now had two rings through the end and his bottom lip had a hoop on the left side. He also got his septum pierced, but after it healed he chose to take it out. He knew it wouldn't heal completely shut so he only wore a ring in it on special occasions. His 21st piercing was on his 21st birthday and was the most painful while healing. It was a dermal directly over his spine on the back of his neck. It even hurt more than biting his swollen tongue constantly; he could barely move his head.

During the three years between his 18th and 21st birthday, Hosek managed to collect 10 tattoos; most were hidden under clothing, but they were still there. His hair suffered the most with the slew of colors and bleach he subjected it to. Despite his ever changing appearance and self proclaimed "punk" attire, Hoseok's mother never ceased to be supportive. She loved admiring his new tattoos and hair colors. They were a part of him and she would always love him. The kids at her daycare were supportive too.

Hoseok practically grew up in the day care. His mom wanted to pursue her art, but had to make a living when his dad left. She opened the daycare when Hoseok himself was still daycare aged. As a young teen, Hoseok would help keep the place running and clean. As he got older, he was allowed to help care for the children. Each child would take to him like white on rice. One little girl in particular attached herself to Hoseok every change she had. Her name was Soomi and she was just over a year old, barely able to walk. Unlike the other kids, Soomi never pulled at the metal in Hoseok's face and never seemed scared of the bright colors in his hair. She enjoyed patting his currently blue locks and saying "boo!" excitedly.

Hoseok was able to meet most of the parents of the kids over the years. There were the average few who apprehensive around him due to his appearance, but once they saw how their kids loved him, they warmed up. He had not, however, met Soomi's father. From what his mother had told him, Soomi's mother died in childbirth. (Seriously, it is the 21st century, why do so many women die during childbirth?) Her father worked late so Soomi was always the last to be picked up. During the school year Hoseok had to leave before Soomi in order to attend his courses. However, now that it was the Summer, Hoseok was looking forward to meeting her father.

The college student kept himself busy tidying up the toy corner while Soomi sat at a small table coloring. At exactly 6 o'clock, an hour later than the last kid leaving, a man opened the door to the main entrance. It was definitely a shock when he saw the man. If it wasn't for Soomi standing and yelling "Daddy!", Hoseok would have have believed the man was lost. The first thing he noticed was the shockingly bright red hair. The next thing he noticed was the amount of metal in the man's face; it wasn't as much as himself, but it was more than he was used to seeing on the patrons. Suddenly it made sense as to why Soomi seemed used to Hoseok's facial piercings.

The stranger moved slowly further into the room, a sheepish expression gracing his features. Soomi, after immediately jumping into his arms when she saw him, had her arms wound tightly around his neck.

"Hello," Hoseok said cheerfully, moving closer to the man.

"Hi," he said softly. "My name is Jooheon."

"Nice to meet you Jooheon," Hosek said, sticking his hand out to shake Jooheon's. "My name is Hoseok."

When he was this close to him, Hoseok was able to properly see the piercing adorning Jooheon's face. The one that stood out the most was the two small balls on either side of the man's nose. He never was a fan of bridge piercings, but after seeing Jooheon he decided he should reevaluate his stance on them. There was also a silver hoop on the right side of his lower lip. He had a tunnel in each ear lobe, but they couldn't have been stretched far over a 10mm 00g.  Hoseok could see a glint of silver in the cartilage of both of his ears, but he could tell how many piercings were there.

Suddenly Hoseok became acutely aware of the warm pressure on his hand. When he looked down he saw his hand still attached to Jooheon's. And to make it worse, judging from the amused smile on Jooheon's face, Hoseok had clearly been staring far longer than socially acceptable.

"Sorry," he said embarrassedly, quickly withdrawing his hand to rub at the back of his neck, playing with his dermal.

"I'm just not used to seeing someone who..." he trailed off, unsure how to _not_ sound offensive.

"Looks like you?" Jooheon asked, amusement clearly audible in his voice.

"Yea," Hoseok mumbled, suddenly distracted by the black metal horseshoe that became visible when Jooheon laughed. Hoseok had never wanted a smily before, too concerned with it hitting his front teeth. He did, however, consider them hot as fuck. Seeing Jooheon with one definitely reinforced that idea.

Hoseok realized he was staring again when Jooheon cleared his throat before letting Soomi down to continue coloring.

"Sorry," Hoseok said _again._ "I've never seen a smily in person before. I've always thought they were hot." Hoseok froze on the spot, realizing what he said. "I mean cool. I definitely meant cool." He quickly turned away, busying himself with putting away crayons.

"Seokie! Seoke! Ook!" Soomi called, running to Hoseok as quickly as her little feet would let her. In her hands she held the piece of paper she was drawing on. "Boo!" she said happily. The entire page was full of different shades of blue scribbles.

"Wow, Soomi!" Hoseok said as he knelt down to her height. "It looks great, good job! Hug?" he asked, arms outstretched for her to jump into. "Can you draw more for Seokie? Soomi nodded vigorously before pulling away from the hug and running off to the table she was at.

Hoseok took the blue paper and hung in on the wall amongst other art pieces from the kids; many being from Soomi. He wasn't biased, she just made more than the others. When he turned around he was greeted by an expression on Jooheon's face that could only be described as _fond._

"So you're Seokie?" the redhead asked, pulling out a kid's chair from a table and sitting on it. It was honestly a hilarious sight, but Hoseok ignored the urge to laugh in favor of answering Jooheon.

"Yea, that's what the kids call me," he said as he opted to sit on the floor opposite Jooheon at the table. From his spot he could see Soomi talking happily to herself while coloring.

"One day I asked Mrs. Shin who 'Seokie' was. All she told me was that it was her son who worked here when not in class. After meeting you, though, a lot of things make sense." Jooheon glanced over to Soomi, chuckling to himself over something not privy to Hoseok.

"Care to share?" the man with blue hair questioned, curiosity too overwhelming to ignore.

"Well," Jooheon said, turning back to lock his gaze with Hoseok's. "For starters I'm sure you can tell that Soomi _loves_ to talk. But, she gets frustrated because she does only know so many words. And the few she knows she doesn't always pronounce right. It makes it very difficult for her uncles and I to understand her. She loves telling us stories though. One day she just kept repeating _Seokie_ and _boo_ over and over. I couldn't figure out what she was trying to say, I didn't even know who Seokie was at the time," Jooheon broke eye contact to watch Soomi as she debated which crayon to use next.

"Anyways," he began again, turning back to Hoseok. "we were both getting frustrated with the situation. I was sitting on the floor and she was standing in front of me. You could tell she was getting mad and she grabbed my face and just yelled _boo_ really loud. I was still telling her that I didn't know what she wanted. Now, I feel I should mention that ever since she was 6 months old it has been established that she wasn't allowed to touch my piercings. And we've never had an issue with it since then. But when she got mad, her face was so red from screaming at me, she yanked on my lip ring while yelling _Seokie_. After meeting you, I realize she was just trying to tell me that Seokie has blue hair and a lip ring. But that day was not a good day for us," Jooheon looked down, shame coloring his face a soft pink.

"I smacked her hand away, not that hard, but it was more than a light tap, which is all I've had to do in the past. She stopped everything and looked so shocked. I don't feel bad for doing it, I know I was in the right as the parent, but she looked so upset. I sent her to her room and put her in crib with a sippy filled with water in case she got thirsty. She screamed and screamed for at least half an hour. She eventually tired herself out and took a nap, but I sat in the living room crying the entire time. I felt terrible. I feel even worse knowing it was just a language barrier issue."

"Hey," Hoseok said, sliding closer to the red haired man and reaching a hand out to land on his shoulder. "Things happen. As a parent you have to discipline, it's what happens. I'm sure it'll happen in the future too. You obviously understand the situation now and felt remorse over the fact you had to take action. I can easily tell just from being around Soomi that you are a good dad. It'll be ok."

"How can you be so sure?" Jooheon asked, emotion catching in the back of his throat.

"I can't be, but I also know that it will be true, even if it takes time."

Hoseok knew the moment Jooheon smiled softly at him, unshed tears burying deep in small almond shaped eyes, that he would not be able to forget about the red head any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Fall Out Boy's song titled Pretty in Punk.
> 
> Come scream at me (or with me) on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com)~!


End file.
